


Baby Toru

by ampossible013



Series: Baby Toru [2]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Baby Toru, Cringe, Cuddles, Just messing with the ship, M/M, Motherly Taka, Taka spoiling Toru, Toru being clingy, Unusual side of Toru, sick Toru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampossible013/pseuds/ampossible013
Summary: Sick.And the unusual side of Toru.





	Baby Toru

2 am, slight knock at the door.

 

"Coming!" Taka padded towards the entrance to open the door, already knowing the person standing behind the door is not anyone else but his hubby - _he forgot his keys again I'm sure, what an idiot._

 

"You're finally home huh baby," Taka said right after he opened the door for his beloved "and you forgot your key again. Did I told you before that you should always check whether you have your key with you every time before leaving the house? I know Japan is safe but you should not take for granted…"

 

Toru was not really listening Taka nagging at him - he is already used to his husband nagging at him all day and he doesn't really mind it, but what bothers him is his unusually solemn mood, a slight pain on his head and the unusual sleepiness he had all day despite drinking cups of coffee hoping to stay awake.

 

He slowly padded towards the room without even listening to Taka. _I guess I'll just go to bed now and I'll feel better when I wake up…_

 

"Hey baby? What? Hey! Are you even listening to me!?" Feeling slightly annoyed that Toru outright ignores him this time, he stomp followed Toru to the room, only then he noticed Toru's slightly flushed cheek and weary expression while the owner was seated on the floor.

 

"You look like shit, baby, are you alright?" Taka immediately stopped his nagging, his tone concerned and … _motherly?_

 

"Yeah," Toru's voice was barely above a whisper while nodding slightly, "just a bit tired right now…"he tried to give his love a reassuring smile so that Taka can stop worrying about him, but the solemn and weary expression on his face decided to give ways.

 

"Doesn't seem like it. Your face is so red right now." Taka then lifted one of his hands to rest on Toru's forehead, testing his temperature.

 

.

 

… hot!?

 

.

 

"Baby you're burning up!" Taka's eyes widened at the conclusion he's reaching. "You're having a fever!"

 

Toru just blankly stared at Taka. He didn't expect himself to be sick. Now only he knows why he feels so abnormally tired the whole day, and why he felt so cold while driving just now despite turning on the heater to its highest - and also why he feels like shit the whole day.

 

Taka immediately ran to check whether the heater is at its highest. He knows he is getting overprotective over Toru's wellbeing again, perhaps overreacting as well, but he couldn't help but feel extremely worried about his hubby whenever his hubby falls sick, and he wants to make sure he stays by his side whenever he is sick cause…

 

_This idiot behaves strangely when he's sick._

 

"Baby, go change into your pyjamas, I'm going to make some tea for you," said Taka while he left the room and walked to the kitchen.

 

"But baby, I'm weak now so can you help me? ~~" Toru didn't notice his unusual whiny tone. No answer from Taka, probably his hubby is now busy in the kitchen. Feeling a little sulky that his request was unheard, or maybe ignored by Taka, he let out a little pout before forcing himself to stand up and wobble to the wardrobe to get a set of fresh pyjamas. He put on his pyjamas with the hope that Taka will come back to the room and help him a lil…

 

Unfortunately hubby is too busy in the kitchen, he didn't even respond.

 

Toru plopped onto the bed, knowing that he should lie down and wrap himself with his duvet and wait for Taka to come back with the tea. But he suddenly felt a surge of loneliness - he suddenly craves for Taka's presence by his side, as if he won't be able to fall asleep tonight without Taka beside him. But what if Taka still has something else to do that he can't accompany Toru to sleep tonight? What if Taka thinks that Toru is just trying to be dramatic and playing a prank towards him? He knows he is not the clingy, attention-seeker type; he is a grown, independent, strong man that doesn't need much accompany, however at this situation, it seems that he has turned into a totally different person. It seems like the roles of them has reversed - now it's Toru the one who is being clingy and emotional, and he couldn't control it…

 

_Baby, when are you coming back?_

 

"Baby? Is the tea ready now?"

 

No respond.

 

"Baby? Why are you taking so long?"

 

No respond once more. _He probably couldn't hear me._

 

"Baby please come back here!" He noticed Taka's pillow lying peacefully on the bed, subconsciously he took Taka's pillow and hug it close to his chest.

 

_Why is baby not answering me? …_

 

"Baby where are you!!? It's just a cup of tea why are you taking so long!? Come back!"

 

"Stop shouting at me can you? I'm making a teapot of tea for you so you can drink it tomorrow morning as well!" The very familiar voice from the kitchen.

 

"Baby? Baby so you actually heard me right? Then why were you not answering me? Baby please don't ignore me! Please…" Toru felt his eyes turning glassy, he was surprised that he was actually starting to cry when he almost never cried. And worst of all is that he is crying because his hubby didn't answered him? Or because his hubby is taking too long? Nevertheless those are all very petty excuses…

 

"Yes it's almost done now, I'm waiting for the water to boil and now I'm going to slice some lemon for you, just give me 5 more minutes and I will be back with your tea, okay?"

 

 _He answered again!_ Which is a good thing, but…

 

"5… 5 more minutes! NOOO! 5 minutes is too long! I want you to come back now, baby… now!"

 

"BABY DON'T IGNORE ME AGAIN PLEASE! PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE COMING BACK NOW!"

 

 _What's wrong with him today?_ Taka was absolutely confused at his lover's behaviour ever since he came back from work. He did heard Toru asking him to help him change his clothes, which is quite strange because Toru never asked him that before. And what bothered him is not that Toru asked him to 'help him change his clothes because he's feeling weak', but that childish, whiny tone. Taka can almost picture Toru acting cute while asking that…

 

_It's really strange of him tonight…_

 

_And quite annoying when he keeps shouting at me to come back._

 

"Babyyy…!"

 

_There he goes again…_

 

"Yes I'm coming back later soon! Stop shouting at me every 3 seconds okay!?"

 

_Did I just raised my voice at him?_

 

"Baby why are you talking to me like that!?"

 

_Oh shit, I think I did…_

 

"You are not answering me again! You must be mad at me!"

 

_Wait, is he crying?_

 

"YOU ARE MAD AT ME!" Toru can feel his tears streaming uncontrollably from his eyes and soon after saying that he started sobbing loudly while hugging Taka's pillow tighter…

 

He knows he always ignores Taka whenever he's busy, and he has to admit sometimes he has been a workaholic until he didn't realized his partner was waiting for him at home. Perhaps there are times where Taka got too tired waiting for him to come back that he went to sleep without Toru. Most of the times Taka will leave a plate of his cooked dinner on the dining table, well presented and carefully wrapped with cling film. Beside his dinner will be a post-it note attached to the dining table, writing sweet and caring messages such as "Welcome home baby! Here is some steak and mashed potatoes for you! Must be another stressful day at work huh? I promise I will quickly get my songs done so I can go to the studio and do the mixing with you soon! Have a good rest. Love you <3 " He knows his partner is always very caring and is never afraid to express his love towards him, but what about himself? He knows he loves Taka more than every single thing in the world but does Taka knows about his love towards him? He knows he's a jerk in expressing himself and sometimes - like right now, if Taka ever feels that empty because he goes home late, whether is because of work or he went out partying with his friends, and has to spend the night alone. Did Taka felt sad, even for that one single time? Did Taka ever cried himself to sleep feeling worried of him, or the fact that he just feels lonely and wants a hug from him before he goes to bed?

 

The last thing he wants to know is that he has been hurting Taka because he has been neglecting him.

 

________________________________________________

 

Taka was quite taken aback when he heard Toru sobbing like there is no tomorrow. He knows that Toru almost has no feelings and he is not a crybaby like himself. After all the years dating him he never really seen him cry before except that one time where Taka sang "Kimi Wo Aishitai" to him…

 

The tea is ready. Taka filled a cup with his freshly made tea and slowly approached their room. Only seeing Toru lying heads down on the bed, crying his eyes out while hugging a pillow…

 

"Baby? I'm here now, you can drink your tea then go to sleep okay?" Taka tapped him lightly but Toru winced away.

 

 _Wait, is he being moody now?_     

 

"You hate me now baby… I'm so sorry…" Toru mumbled whilst still sobbing.

 

"No baby, you are alright. I'm not mad at you." Though still shocked by Toru's reaction, Taka tried to give his reassurance to his sick, sobbing partner.

 

"… Really? You're not mad at me?" Taka smiled at that tone of voice cause it sounded like a kid trying to avoid a scolding or punishment by his parents.

 

"Yes, baby, I'm not mad at you~" Taka ran his fingers through Toru's hair and slowly stroked them hoping to calm his lover down.

 

"You sure?" Toru turned around to look at Taka, his arms still tightly clinging onto Taka's pillow.

 

"Yes I'm sure baby so don't overthink okay? ~ Wait…" He noticed the pillow Toru has been hugging on. Because he and Toru has the same pillow case, it is hard to distinguish whose pillow is whose by just looking at it. "Whose pillow is that you are hugging?"

 

Big still teary eyed glanced at Taka, _Why he suddenly looks so cute with that expression?_ Taka thought - before Toru's finally spoke "It's yours… it's your pillow that I'm hugging right now… cause I miss your smell so much… please don't leave me, okay? ~"

 

Taka felt Toru's expression quite hilarious, but he felt soft seeing Toru suddenly breaking into tears. _Perhaps something is really bothering him_? "Of course I won't leave you, silly! Now drink your tea and I'll tug you to bed okay?" _I guess I'll try to talk to him tomorrow and find out what's bothering him…_

 

Toru nodded like how an obedient child nods to his mom as Taka held the cup of tea towards him. Then Toru tried pulling off that "cute and innocent glance" again.

 

"Baby can you feed me? ~~"

 

.

 

Though quite taken aback at his question, Taka still agreed and started feeding Toru the tea. _This idiot is just way too strange today_. But Taka somehow likes it when he finally gets a chance to spoil his partner as much as he likes.

 

_Also there are not many days where he behaves like that so…_

 

Taka slowly and patiently feeds Toru the tea and let him take his own time to sip the warm tea.

 

"Now you're finished, you can go sleep now."

 

"Baby I want you to hug me until I fall asleep…" Toru's solemn expression hasn't changed, _but he's getting clingier for sure._

 

_And that's really unusual._

 

"But baby I need to go clean the kitchen before I go to bed, since you are sick you can just sleep first okay? You can take my pillow if you want to"

 

"But baby…" Toru didn't know why he was craving so much for Taka's hugs tonight. He never really felt 'cuddle-deprived' before and he was also a bit surprised that he felt this way. Perhaps it's because of his fever which makes him extra clingy…

 

"Baby I'm sure you can go to sleep without me."

 

"B…b… bu…t…" Taka can clearly see Toru's eyes getting glassy again, as if he is going to burst into tears if Taka said he won't sleep with him.

 

Before Taka can say anything Toru started crying again, this time louder and sadder.

 

.

 

Taka seemed to not know how to react seeing his partner crying because of such a petty thing. He still didn't know why he has such a soft spot seeing his partner tearing up and he will do everything to let Toru stop crying.

 

"Okay baby, I'll just wash your cup and I'll come here okay? Just give me 5 minutes." Taka stroked Toru's hair again trying to calm him down.

 

"Mmm…" Toru mumbled while hugging Taka's pillow again.

 

Taka walked to the kitchen and started doing a little bit of the clean up, knowing that he'll probably spend the whole day tomorrow taking care of Sick Person he won't have much time to do the cleaning especially if Toru starts being clingy and wants to hug Taka all day.

 

_Should I give him an extra blanket so he won't get cold because of his fever?_

 

_Good idea._

 

Taka went to the closet of the other room to get another blanket for Toru.

 

"Baby I'm back! I even got you an extra blanket." When Taka came back with an extra blanket with him, he noticed Toru sobbing while hugging Taka's pillow - _again._ "Wait why are you crying? Aww baby please don't cry."

 

"It's… it's just that I missed you so much and I can't stand being without you…" Toru mumbled into Taka's pillow while he continued clutching on it.

 

 _Ridiculous._ Taka though. _How can he say such a thing when I am only away for 5 minutes?_ Though having many thoughts in his head and many questions he wants to ask, he thinks that this is not the time, the most important is that he finally can lie down and sleep - with his beloved beside him.

 

"It's okay, it's okay… you poor thing, stop crying okay? ~Mommy's here - no I mean, I'm here…" He gently pulled Toru into his embrace, hoping to give him some sense of security and comfort.

 

_He may be clingy but at least he only shows this side of him towards me…_

 

"Mmm… please don't leave me mommy - I mean, baby~~" Toru returned the embrace with a slightly tighter one. He then laid down on the bed, dragging Taka with him. "Now I'm so glad I can hug you to sleep~"

 

This man… is he always that cheesy when he is sick? Taka knows Toru well enough, that he won't normally say such cheesy and sweet words towards his partner. This side of Toru is really unusual and it's only for Taka. _Then I really hope he'll fall sick more often…_

 

.

 

_What was I saying?_

 

"Now you are really like a baby now. Let's just sleep and you will feel better tomorrow."

 

"Mmm…"

 

_He may be clingy but at least he trusts me…_

 

"Goodnight, my baby." Taka reached out to plant a soft kiss on Toru's flushed cheeks.

 

"Goodnight~" Toru returned the affection by lightly kissing Taka's forehead.

 

_He may be clingy sometimes but at least he loves me…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on My Angel but ended up writing this. This work is also dedicated to my friend @Lovely because we created this story together through our chat but I found it interesting so I decided to write it down as a story!
> 
> This sounds quite weird because we know it's mostly Toru being the one handling Taka being a moody bitch and being extra clingy, but this time I tried to reverse the roles of them. Cause I believe that one can't always stay strong forever. Even the strongest person has his weakest side that he either chooses to keep it to himself or only show it to the person he trusts the most. This unusual side of Toru is rare, and it's only for Taka ;)
> 
> Please tell me what do you think about this story!


End file.
